


A New Addition

by Whis



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abby/Buck past relationship, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, DadBuck, Evan "Buck" Buckley centric, F/M, M/M, No Beta, The Baby is Fine, This is kind of fluffy, We Die Like Women, buddie heavily implied, but this is about Buck being a dad, i didn't hurt anyone, i didn't hurt the baby in this one, talk about cancer, that is the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: Abby gets back carrying a few surprises with her.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673872
Comments: 13
Kudos: 257





	A New Addition

When Abby showed up with a toddler in her arms, it had hurt but he couldn’t begrudge the woman for moving on. after all, Buck didn’t wait for her as he promised. Well, he did for a while, but he didn’t wait for her for the two and a half years she was gone.

Then he has asked how old was the little girl and all his world went upside down. It couldn’t be

“I should have told you,” Abby says with tears streaming her beautiful face, and hell, yes, she should have told him, and all her excuses are weak at best. Buck imagines the real reason why she kept their daughter as a secret was that she didn’t want him in their lives. That hurt. It hurts more than a thousand trucks crushing his leg, a gigantic blood clot smashing his lungs and his heart, a one thousand feet wave drowning him.

“Why are you here?” he asks, unable to keep the bitterness and the rage out of his voice. Abby takes it, with the same patient and understanding she always had for him, and he hates her for it

“I was wrong, you both deserve to know each other, you should be in each other life”

There is more to it, but the little girl -his daughter- is snuggling into him and looking at him with those blue eyes and a shy smile and he just melts.

Abby leaves the girl with him. Just a week she promises, and Buck panics, he doesn’t believe her, he is afraid she will disappear once again, but before he can ask, beg her to stay with them, she is gone and he is left with a 2 years old kid and a bag full of clothes and toys. He wanted a book of instructions, but it’s not there and Buck can only guess and navigate his new life.

Abby called the kid Evelyn, and Buck guesses it was some kind of lovely gesture for him, some kind of tribute. He hates it, there are a lot of reasons why he goes with the name “Buck”

Evelyn is full of energy and curiosity. She is afraid of nothing and braves every new game with the recklessness that Buck uses in his job.

“So, she is just like you,” Hen says with a laugh by the fifth time that Buck has to grab her in the air after she tried to climb somewhere too hight, too dangerous.

Everybody laughs while Buck is trying to slow down his heart and remember she is fine, nothing happened

“Now you know how I feel,” Bobby says with a bemused smile and a weird look in his eyes. It’s the closest he’ll get to admit Buck is like a son to him. He spoils Evelyn with the fierceness of a grandpa and, looking at them, Buck feels so full that he is afraid of his heart being too big for his body

Christopher adores her, but can’t keep up with her. She is a ball of energy, always running and putting herself in danger, but Chris is always in the side, watching after her. 

Buck doesn’t understand how or why, but Evelyn starts slowing down, she waits for Christopher until one day she grabs his hand and starts walking with him towards the slide. She is beaming, a toothy smile that everybody says it’s Buck’s but he never recognizes as himself because he can’t possibly be this open, this innocent, this happy.

“I’ll take care of her” Chris promises one day, when Evelyn is asleep in his lap while they all are watching a movie. She fell earlier, when they were at the park, and scratched her knees. She got big fat tears but made no noises, and Christopher has tried to calm her down while Buck tried to check the damage without showing how frightening it was every time she got hurt. 

Eddie smiled, with that fond look that always left Buck breathless and longing for more, although he didn’t know what that ‘more’ entitled

Abby gets back one week later, as she promised. She looks thinner and weaker, tired and pale, and instead of her long, shinning, beautiful hair, she got a colorful scarf. Her eyes look lifeless and her smile is sad.

“I have cancer,” she says and Buck is not surprised, that much he had guessed. He doesn’t know how to feel. Would have she told him about Evelyn if she hadn’t been sick? Abby said that she would but he is not sure he believes her. He thinks he should be mad.

It doesn’t matter. She is the mother of his daughter, a woman he loved with all his heart once, still loves her even if it’s in a different way.

“We’ll take care of you” he promises.

Eddie holds him when he retails the whole story that night, already grieving for a good friend and everything they could have been. 

“We are here,” Eddie says, and they are. They were having a lazy day when Buck remembered that it had been only one month since Evelyn got to his life -"our lives", has corrected him, Eddie-.

Buck looks around. Christopher and Evelyn are playing with legos, -more like Christopher is trying to build something that Evelyn will destroy at some point with a giggle- and Eddie is at his side. Abby is asleep in his bed because she was too tired and weak to drive back to her house, and it reminds him he needs to find a new house, somewhere bigger where he can keep everybody in, with him, when he needs to.

He knows some of them will leave at some point, that their presence is temporary. But he doesn’t care, he wants a place for them where they can rest and heal, even if it’s for a night.

“Dadda” Evelyn squalls running towards Buck and Eddie with Christopher chasing her. He doesn’t know if she is calling him or his friend, but it doesn’t matter, they both are waiting for her, they both will take her in their arms and play along because that is what family does.

Family…

His is weird and different, probably a little fucked up… But Buck doesn’t care. He will defend it with everything he got because, after all, that is his family and he is damm proud of it


End file.
